battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dolten
Welcome aboard RE:Whats up? Oh, I can imagine. It seemed to be insults left and right, and corrupt admins. I didn't want to get involved, since I'm way too small of a user over there and I didn't need people thinking that because I'm involved, the Battlefield Wiki is too. Have thing calmed down, though? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh really? Huh, maybe I'll stop by, but it seems that the wiki has reverted to more Mainspace editing. I have absolutely no problem with that, but I can barely ever get any good edits in there and this wiki here needs everybody it can get. Besides, the only things that need some good editing are the pre-CoD4 games, as Bord stated, and I only have Call of Duty Classic other than the more recent CoDs. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:51, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Just clean-up... Ok. I'll probably make some edits soon, then. Are they still allowing crazy-ass blogs? Because those were fun... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, well, that's nice. Link? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool stuff. It's nice to see you guys have found a good alternative to that 'OMFG REVOLUTION TIME' thing that was breaking out. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::No kidding ¬.¬SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's because we got some really good users (and I won't be shy to say it for myself) that make some good edits. I mean, we could be better, and we barely have any info on older Battlefield titles, but stuff's getting done. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Probably because of the Battlefield Assistance Task Force a few months ago. They helped a lot and created a bunch of articles. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Do you even have a Battlefield game? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah? I have those too. We should play sometimes, when you're not too busy killing zombies :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That's actually quite surprising, but I guess we don't all have all the time in the world... I need a girlfriend. ¬.¬ SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::*sigh* The woes of our lives... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:45, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Unfortunately... I'll talk to ya later, I gotta go do something. See ya! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Dear Dolten, Thank you for your contributions to Battlefield Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged as uncategorized ( ). This means that no copyright license was selected. This applies to the following images: *File:Doltensig.jpeg As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read Battlefield Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All uncategorized images remaining on June 30 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, Bondpedia (Talk) 14:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, found the image under PD at CoD Wiki. Sorry for the inconvenience - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Just so you know Good times... Good times... XD SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Warning As seen here, Battlefield_Wiki:What_Battlefield_Wiki_is_not...#...a_site_for_anything_not_on_Battlefield. You aren't supposed to bring any COD Wiki Drama here. It is a hindrance to our wiki and its editors. Thanks, CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 00:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) What happened is I joined his chat, and he just started leaving negative comment after negative comment. I asked him if he could tell meor show me why, and he told me to find my own fucking link. He smarted off to me, when I hadn;t even said a word to him. He banned me from his channel because ManOfIron is one of my XBL friend list. RE:PSN Great, at least I can see you there. I'd love to play some BFBC2 or CoD sometime, so, hit me up when you want! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Duh :P I still wouldn't mind you coming around to see the story and all, though. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'm looking forward to how this rolls out :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Edits Thanks for becoming an editor here! Keep up the great work! CruzDude {Talk} { } 00:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC)